Daesung Min (Cow)
Daesung Min (more commonly known as Dae) is a thieving teenager who strives for the approval of his classmates and friends. He puts on a façade of wealth and luxury, when really he belongs to a middle-class home, receiving little attention from his traveling, adoptive orcish parents. Dae has joined his siblings on their quest to stop the incoming Agman invasion. Introduction "The curse of the romantic is a greed for dreams, an intensity of expectation that, in the end, diminishes the reality." Daesung had nothing. At least he thought he had nothing. The kid was 17, growing up in a middle class family. He never had the freshest clothes, the latest gadgets like all his friends did. So he was determined to change that. He made sure his parents were asleep before opening his window and silently jumping out from the tall apartment building. Long straps of cloth fell out from under his sleeves, glowing with dim grey animist Ki. Almost as if they were alive, the straps wrapped around a streetlight, allowing him to swing as he fell. He swung from streetlight to streetlight, making his way into an alley, where he used the straps to press themselves against both of the walls. From there, Daesung climbed up to the roof of the nearest building. He breathed in the cool night air, calmly walking over to see the nearby store. It was a clothing outlet, currently closed in the middle of the night. Daesung made sure no one was looking when he swung down to the backdoor, where he proceeded to use a stolen ID card to get in. Within minutes, a large number of clothing was sweeped from the shelves and hangers, kept in bags that he carried out, leaving the manager's ID on the counter. Daesung was never proud of what he did. His weekly routine of infiltrating stores and taking what he wanted—he was a thief, and he hated it. But at the same time, he just wanted to be accepted by the materialistic society around him. He was never satisfied with what he had. Background It's unknown of where Daesung was born and spent his infant years. Daesung was adopted by a middle-class orcish couple living in Junith City. They showered him with love and care, and made Daesung a very happy child. He was engaged in many extracurricular activities in sports, taking a liking to martial arts. At age five, Daesung began training at an animist dojo, where he's stayed at since. He received all that he needed to grow up as a fine young man. Yet, everyday, he would see other kids owning things far better than his own possessions. Clothing, shoes, gadgets, and more. His parents were never able to afford any of those high-end materialistic products. He decided to take it into his own hands. By the time he was a freshman at the prestigious public schoo, Junith City High School, he had already been stealing from clothing stores. At night, he would break into shops and take as much as he could, while in the day, he would sell them for profit. Eventually, he owned enough hypebeast clothing and sneakers to be able to fit in with the other upper-class kids. Personality Daesung has shown to be an amiable and caring young man. He's willing to help in situations that barely involve him. Unlike the people he's usually surrounded by, like his siblings or other abnormal people, he isn't as emotionally strong. When Herbie sacrificed himself to save the others at the Deep Blue Science Initiative facility, he was unable to move out of fear until Elden grabbed his arm. The very notion of self-sacrifice for others had both scared and saddened him. He grew up to be rather ungrateful, despite his loving upbringing. His greed has overcome him, pushing him to the point of frequent stealing with little remorse. The dojo he has trained at his whole life has taught him much about honor and integrity. Daesung respects others and tries to tackle life with honor and honesty. Daesung is a hypebeast and a sneakerhead. Appearance Daesung is an oriental human male standing at 5'9" (175 cm) with a lean build. He prefers streetwear fashion, often dressing like a hypebeast. Daesung considers his shoes to be the most important part of his outfit, being a sneakerhead. When he goes to rob stores, he wears streetwear outfits merged with traditional East Caelusian clothing to form his own unique fashion. A common staple in all of Daesung's outfits are long straps of fabric hidden in his shirts or sleeves, which he can use with his Ki as makeshift weapons. Abilities Daesung is a very talented, close ranged melee fighter. He has trained at his animist dojo since he was five years old. His masters trust him enough to lead and train the classes at times. His fighting style prefers quick, solid attacks over slow and strong attacks. Melee Combat He's a skilled fighter, having won competitions and coming out on top. His fighting style prefers either getting low and quickly striking his opponents with kicks similar to capoeira, or maintaining a defense with simultaneous punches and blocks in a standing stance. His preferred weapon is the sword, which he uses to weaken his opponents with quick slashes, then disarming them. Anima Daesung is a skilled animist specializing in Ki and Zen. While half of his training consists of physical combat, his other half consists of meditation and mindful practice. Ki Daesung's skill with Ki allows him to quickly strike at opponents from unexpected angles, and disarm them quickly. He's capable of summoning orbs of Ki to do so while in the midst of blocking or dealing an attack. In addition to summoning Ki, Daesung can channel it through the hidden straps of fabric in his clothing. He's able to harden and manipulate these straps, allowing for longer ranged attacks as well as increased mobility and overall battlefield presence. He can grab and throw larger objects, as well as boost himself up like a spring. Zen Daesung is able to activate Zen, in which he gains superhuman observations. His time perception heightens, which from his eyes, looks like he's slowing down time. While using Zen, he's able to see incoming attacks and plan out his next few moves before the attack even comes close to hitting him. This allows for him to dodge almost any attack that he can see, and is physically able to dodge. Paraphernalia While Daesung normally uses a wooden or regular sword in combat along with the hidden straps of fabric, he also has other equipment in his arsenal. He owns a suit of armor custom made for him by his brother Taeyang. It's lightweight and able to protect him from otherwise lethal attacks, as well as projecting energy shields. His physical strength is heightened while wearing this suit to superhuman levels. On the back of his armor are seven sheathed swords, which he can equip all at once using a combination of his skill in blade wielding, Zen, and enhanced strength. When wielding these seven swords, he assumes his signature Seven Swords Stance, where he holds a blade in one of his many joints, with the assistance of magnets in his suit. For example, he can hold a sword in his elbows, left knee, mouth, and armpits, all while balancing on one foot. The advantage to this stance is that he's able to deliver quick and precise attacks from many angles at once, leaving him a very unpredictable and dangerous opponent to go against in close quarters. Daesung can take the hat off of his armor, wielding it like a shield. It can project a hard light energy shield out of its rims to extend its radius. Weaknesses Much of Daesung's elusiveness relies on his sight and Zen. Unexpected attacks from areas where his sight is blocked would be more effective against him. While Daesung is dangerous in close range due to his agility, combat stance, and the enhanced strength from his suit, he is mainly a close ranged fighter. Maintaining a distance between oneself and Daesung and unleashing ranged attacks is a viable counter against him. Trivia * His ethnic equivalent is Korean ** His appearance is based off of famous K-pop idol, Bobby from Ikon ** The Min Family all share names with Korean celebrities * One of his favorite shoes is, of course, Adidas Ultraboosts * Daesung's Theme: * Daesung's hip-hop theme: Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Cow's Characters